Shakespeare is Evil
by Vamp468
Summary: Ryou and Bakura's english class act out part of Romeo & Juliet. Tendershipping. Warning: Swearing and yaoi.


**A/N: I was mauled by a vicious plot bunny... It's fangs were as long as my arm, I swear (every damn day).**

**Warning: Slight Anzu bashing and yaoi but if you haven't figured that part out by now you're just dumb. And Bakura is alittle out of character, in a...**

**"I'm not really all here kinda way... Just thought you should know. **

**Disclaimer::Sigh: I don't own Bakura, I'd like to but as my mother always said; "You can't always get what you want, so deal with it." I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and most certainly won't be making money off this.**

**Shakespeare is Evil**

It fourth period English class. They had already been to lunch so there was no escape when the teacher announced that members of the class had been chosen to act out the last scene of Romeo & Juliet. Their teacher had been threatening this for weeks but none of them had taken her seriously, that is until she started calling names.

Ryou, the lucky bastard, was chosen for the part of Romeo (why? to make the story work) and opposite him as the part of Juliet was Anzu, the friendship loving slut. The little light sighed as he made his way up to the front of the class. He looked back to see Bakura in the way back of the class, sitting on his desk and leaning back into the wall. His heart did a little flip flop as he took in the calm appearance of his lover, but overall it did him some good.

His friend Yugi gave him a reassuring smile as the scene began, whereas it seemed as though their yami's immediately went to sleep.

Ryou just sighed and glanced down at his script. He knew the play well enough but it was nice to have something to do while the other's spoke their piece.

Throughout the next ten minutes of the play Bakura continued to look half asleep and bored. Ryou would have been upset by this a month ago but a month ago the moment he got home from school Bakura wouldn't have carried him off to there bedroom to fuck him senseless for hours. Ryou began to blush at the path his thoughts had taken and tore his gaze away from Bakura's indifferent profile to continue on with the play.

696969696969

Bakura chuckled to himself as he watched bright red flush cross his lover's cheeks. It was only when his little hikari began to speak again that he took the time to ask himself why he was up there in the first place.

"Oh true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die." With that Ryou fairly collapsed, his pale little body draped across Anzu's which was already spread out on two adjoining desks. Bakura was just about to sprint across the room and impale the invisible fiend that had put his hikari in the state when he realized that no one had even blinked an eye.

"Baka Pharaoh!" he whispered nudging the other yami with his foot.

"What do you want?" a very disgruntled Yami answered.

"Why doesn't the teacher help Hikari of Mine?"

"He's fine you stupid Tomb Raider. He's acting, like the people on T.V."

"Oh, I see." But they both knew that Bakura had _no _idea. But the chances were better now that he wasn't going to stab the teacher with her pointer.

"Oh churl!" Anzu practically screeched, "Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;" _She wouldn't, _thought Bakura, glaring daggers at the silly prostitute called Anzu. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with restorative."

And then Anzu's lips got dangerously close to Ryou's lips and she kissed him. _Why is Hikari kissing that whore! I am the only one that gets to kiss Hikari! Off you hag! Off! Off! Off! _Bakura thought, but just as he was about to vault over the other students and desks to murder someone in the name his Light for the second time Anzu drew away.

She was blushing and looked extremely put out. That made Bakura smile. _My Hikari is no pimp. My Hikari loves me not skanks and female dogs. _He thought proudly.

All the while people up in front continued talking. Bakura came out of his musings just in time to hear Anzu cry "Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath." Then she stabbed herself in the gut with a pen.

This was funny, this made Bakura laugh... Loudly and insanely, that is until she then fell down on top of his Hikari. That made him stop and wish that blood had spurted out when she'd force the writing utensil into her stomach.

Bakura crossed his arms and sat back. His mind wandered in the direction of Hikari, as always. He began to imagine what new things he and his Light would do that evening. Would they use shackles? Rope? Whip? Chains? Or just go commando as Ryou liked to call it and leave the toys aside. Bakura liked going commando and Hikari liked it too, which was an added bonus for both. _Hikari moans and writhe and pull hair and scratch with his nails and bite with his teeth. But then I do it to him too. Hikari can be an animal when he's lusty... If he was an animal what animal would he be? A tiger... Or a monkey... O. O. One of the flying monkeys in the Wizard of Oz! ... No, Hikari is too pretty for that... He can be a pretty tiger and I'll be a thieving panther. _Bakura thought with a definitive nod as the rest of the class broke into applause.

Ryou bowed deeply and then made his was to the back of the class. He was about to sit down in the chair beside the desk Bakura sat on, but his yami had different ideas. Bakura tugged Ryou up and into his lap.

"I think we'll go commando tonight." Bakura said, making Ryou's smile widen into the adorable grin that the Tomb Raider could never resist. So he kissed his hikari.

Cat calls sounded throughout the room but the two teens ignored them, they were to enthralled in each other. Bakura ran his tongue along the seam of Ryou's lips as if asking for permission to enter. And Ryou opened for him eagerly, accepting the thrusts of Bakura's tongue and giving back a few of his own. The light moaned and arched up in Bakura's lap, this in turn made the Tomb Raider moan.

Within moment though they had to break apart for need of oxygen.

"I get the lusty hikari." Bakura said in Yami's direction, making both Yugi and Ryou blush.

"AHEM!"

"Hello Teacher." Ryou said to the teacher, who also happened to be a very unnatural shade of red, almost purple.

"That is an extreme case of PDA **(A/N: Public Displays of Affection)**! Get out of my classroom! To the principal's office for both of you."

Ryou looked stunned. He had never been sent to the principal's office before. It was always Bakura that got in trouble.

When his lower lip began to quake Bakura could take it no longer. He took the trembling lip between his teeth and nibbled it for a second before pulling away and glaring at the teacher.

"Out!" the teacher screeched again.

"When my Hikari is not present you will pay for bringing him grief." Bakura said before lifting Ryou up 'bridal style' and carrying him out of the room. Ryou's protests of that action could be heard all the way down the hall.

6969696969696969

Later that night:

As Bakura had predicted Ryou came with gusto. So much in fact that when he had climaxed and run his fingernails down Bakura's back he had broken the skin.

When his legs began to work again Bakura got up and went to the bathroom. "Fuck Hikari!"

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked from the open bathroom door. He tilted his head a bit so he would be able to see his yami's entire profile. It made the light hard again in an instant but they both pretended not to notice. The next day was a school day which meant that they both needed sleep more than they needed more sex.

"You hurt me." Bakura whined, dabbing at his back furtively.

"You got me in trouble." Ryou pouted in return, as he took the wash cloth and mopped off Bakura's back. There was not an ounce of seriousness in his voice it was light and bubbly.

"It wasn't me it was Shakespeare. If it hadn't been for the play I wouldn't have had the opportunity to kiss you... Shakespeare is evil Hikari." Bakura protested as they went and got back into bed.

Ryou just sighed and lay his head on his yami's shoulder. _Atleast life with Bakura is never boring._ Ryou thought with a smile.

**A/N: Okay, now I think you should all click the button (regardless of the color) and review me.**


End file.
